Rosas
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: U.A.Isabella sonhava um conto de Fadas ao lado de Máscara.Mas descobriu cruelmente que ele não era um príncipe encantado."Hoje meu amor veio me visitar,E trouxe rosas para me alegrar,e com lágrimas pede pra eu voltar"Presente de niver para Carol Coldibeli


**Presente de Niver para Carol Coldibeli.**

******Rosas**

******_Hoje meu amor veio me visitar_**

**_E trouxe rosas para me alegrar_**

**_E com lágrimas pede pra eu voltar_**

**_Hoje o perfume eu não sinto mais_**

**_Meu amor já não me bate mais_**

**_Infelizmente eu descanso em paz!_**

A jovem de cabelos negros e lisos, presos num rabo de cavalo, observava da porta da casa simples o rapaz que jogava futebol na rua mal feita e irregular da cidade da periferia com alguns outros da mesma idade. Tinha cabelos curtos e espetados azul-marinho e olhos cor de anil, pele morena e corpo malhado.

Era um pedaço de mal caminho, pelo qual a garota de no máximo quinze anos e olhos verdes era louca.

Até que chegou um dia, ela chegando do colégio, ele chamou-a pra sair.

- E então, Isabella, aceita ir no cinema comigo? – perguntou, sorrindo para a jovem.

A garota sentiu seu coração disparar no peito.

- A... Aceito, Máscara. – o apelido do rapaz – por um motivo que ela desconhecia – era Máscara da Morte.

- Guilherme. – disse, começando a andar com jovem para o ponto de ônibus, onde iam pegar o ônibus para o SP Market.

- Hã? – Isabella disse, bobamente.

- Meu nome é Guilherme. – sorriu-lhe, deixando-a encantada.

**_Tudo era lindo no começo, lembra?_**

**_Das coisas que me falou que era bom, sedução_**

**_Uma história de amor_**

**_Vários planos, desejo, ilusão_**

**_E daí?_**

**_Não tinha nada a perder_**

**_Queria sair dali_**

**_No lugar onde eu morava me sentia tão só_**

**_Aquele cheiro de maconha e o barulho de dominó_**

**_A molecada brincava na rua_**

**_E eu cheia de esperança_**

**_De encontrar no futuro a paz_**

**_Sem tiroteio vingança_**

**_E ele veio como quem não quisesse nada_**

**_Me deu um beijo e me deixou na porta de casa_**

**_Os meus olhos brilhavam estava apaixonada!_**

**_Deixa de ser criança! - a minha mãe falava_**

**_Que no começo tudo é festa e eu ignorava_**

**_Deixa eu viver meu futuro se pá_**

**_Não dar nada menina boba iludida_**

**_Sabe de nada da vida_**

**_Uma proposta ambição de ter uma família_**

**_Me entreguei até a alma e ele não merecia_**

**_O meu pai embriagado nem lembrava da filha_**

**_O meu príncipe encantado meu ator principal_**

**_Me chamava de filé e eu achava legal_**

**_No começo tudo é festa_**

**_Sempre é bom lembrar!_**

**_Hoje estou feliz o meu amor veio me visitar_**

Chegaram tarde na casa. A mãe de Isabella esperava a filha na sala da pequena casa, preocupada.

- Foi divertido, Guilherme. – disse, sorrindo, relutante em entrar em casa.

- Que bom que gostou. – ele disse. Os olhos brilhavam de um jeito que a garota desconhecia.

Isabella sentiu-se nas nuvens quando Guilherme aproximou-se, as respirações meio descompassadas, e beijou-lhe, de um jeito apaixonado que fez-la ficar ainda mais louca pelo rapaz.

Ele afastou-se, acenando para a jovem. Isabella entrou em casa, saltitando, encontrando o olhar preocupado da mãe.

- Isabella, onde você estava, menina?! Quer me matar de preocupação?! – perguntou, levantando-se do precário sofá, segurando o rosto da filha entre as mãos. Um dos olhos estava roxo, e havia um corte pequeno no canto da boca.

- O Guilherme me chamou pra sair. Fomos ao cinema. – os olhos brilhavam, um brilho apaixonado. A mãe de Isabella suspirou.

- Divertiu-se, pelo menos? – perguntou, um aperto no coração de medo pela filha.

- Sim. – disse, sorrindo. – Um dia vou casar com ele. – os olhos brilhavam sonhadores. Sua mãe suspirou novamente.

- Não sonhe muito alto, Isabella. Pode levar um grande tombo – falou. A garota olhou-a, brava.

- Eu o amo, mãe.

- Deixa de ser criança, filha. – afastou-se para o quarto.

Isabella olhou o nada por um tempo. Porque sua mãe falava daquele jeito?

**_Hoje meu amor veio me visitar_**

**_E trouxe rosas para me alegrar_**

**_E com lágrimas pede pra eu voltar_**

**_Hoje o perfume eu não sinto mais_**

**_Meu amor já não me bate mais_**

**_Infelizmente eu descanso em paz!_**

Chegou cedo do colégio. O professor tinha faltado. Seu pai estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, cervejas espalhadas pelo chão, outros três amigos com ele. Jogavam dominó. Havia um cheiro que ela conhecia bem no ar, maconha. Seu pai não lhe reparou, estava bêbado demais, nem conseguia jogar direito. Torceu o nariz, pegando rapidamente um copo de água e indo pro quarto, fazer suas lições. Logo Guilherme ia chegar pra eles saírem.

Chegou tarde novamente. E novamente sua mãe estava na sala, esperando-a. E novamente os olhos de Isabella brilhavam apaixonados.

- Por favor, filha chegue mais cedo. É perigoso andar pela rua à essa hora. – disse, cansada, levantando-se. O olho roxo já estava mais claro, mas o outro agora estava roxo, e a bochecha estava meio amarelada.

- Mas, mãe, eu estou com o meu namorado, o Guilherme! Ninguém tentaria algo. – disse, sonhadora.

- Deixa de ser criança, filha. – repetiu, indo para o quarto. – Boa Noite, Isabella.

**_Numa atitude pensada sai de casa_**

**_Pra ser feliz_**

**_Não dever satisfação ser dona do meu nariz_**

**_Não agüentava mais ver a minha mãe sofredora_**

**_Levar porrada do meu pai embriagado e a toa_**

**_Meu irmão se envolvendo com as paradas erradas:_**

**_cocaína, maconha, 157_**

**_Ah, mas eu estava feliz no meu lar doce-lar_**

**_Sua roupa, olha só!_**

**_Tinha prazer de lavar_**

**_Mas alegria de pobre dura pouco, diz o ditado_**

**_Ele ficou diferente agressivo, irritado_**

**_Chegava tarde da rua aquele bafo de pinga_**

**_Batom na camisa e cheiro de rapariga_**

**_Nem um ano de casado, ajuntado sei lá_**

**_Não sei pra que cerimônia o importante é amar_**

**_Amor de tolo amor de louco, que foi que aconteceu?_**

**_Me mandou calar a boca e não me respondeu_**

**_Insistir foi mal, ele me bateu_**

**_No outro dia me falou que se arrependeu_**

**_Quem era eu pra julgar?_**

**_Queria perdoar_**

**_Hoje estou feliz o meu amor veio me visitar_**

- Chega, mãe, chega! Você vive dizendo pra eu deixar de ser criança, mas você fica aí, apanhando do papai! E o Juninho, virando traficante! Cansei, mãe. Já combinei com o Guilherme, tô indo morar com ele. – Isabella deu seu ultimato. Sua mãe suspirou, os dois olhos roxos, diversos hematomas nos braços, a bochecha amarelada, um corte no canto do lábio.

- Se é o que você decidiu, filha, que você seja feliz. – abraçou a filha amorosamente, suspirando e apertando a filha entre seus braços. – Se precisar, estou aqui, você sabe. – disse, secando algumas lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

- Não vou precisar, mãe. O Gui vai cuidar de mim. – deu um beijo na bochecha boa da mãe, pegando sua mochila onde estavam suas poucas roupas e saindo da casa, encontrando o namorado lhe esperando do lado de fora.

O tempo passou.

Isabella estava nas nuvens vivendo com Guilherme. Mas as coisas mudaram. Guilherme mudara.

Numa noite, chegou tarde, com bafo pinga. Havia marca de batom na camisa, e tinha cheiro de prostituta impregnado no rapaz. Fazia apenas um ano que estavam juntos. Estava irritado.

- Que que é isso, Guilherme? Que cheiro é esse?! – disse Isabella, irritada com a possibilidade de outra na vida de Guilherme.

- Cala a boca! – disse, irritado, acertando um tapa na face levemente morena da jovem. Isabella foi chão, olhando-o assustada.

Guilherme não parou no tapa. Deu-lhe alguns socos, deixando-a com o rosto e os braços marcados.

**_Hoje o perfume eu não sinto mais_**

**_Meu amor já não me bate mais_**

**_Infelizmente eu descanso em paz_**

No dia seguinte, enquanto colocava gelo no olho roxo, Guilherme apareceu, os olhos vermelhos e marejados, olhando para Isabella sentada na cadeira da cozinha, com um olhar assustado. Ele aproximou-se, e ela se encolheu. Guilherme engoliu em seco.

- Me desculpa, Isabella. – disse, aproximando-se da jovem, se agachando da frente da garota. Isabella olhou-o, receosa, mas então beijou-lhe levemente os lábios.

- Perdôo. – não sabia se era o certo perdoá-lo, mas, quem era ela pra julgá-lo?

**_Quase 2 anos e a rotina parecia um inferno_**

**_Que saudade da minha mãe_**

**_Desisti do colégio_**

**_A noite chega madrugada e meu amor não vinha_**

**_Quanto mais demorava, preocupada mais eu temia_**

**_Não estava agüentando aquela situação_**

**_Mais hoje tudo vai mudar ele querendo ou não_**

**_Deus havia me escutado há uns dois meses atrás_**

**_Aquele filho na barriga era esperança de paz_**

**_Tantos conselhos me deram de nada adiantou_**

**_Era a mulher mais feliz, o meu amor chegou_**

**_Que pena!_**

**_Novamente embriagado._**

**_Aquele cheiro de maconha_**

**_Inconfundível, é claro_**

**_Tentei acalma-lo ele ficou irritado_**

**_Começou a quebrar tudo loucamente lombrado_**

**_Eu falei que estava grávida ele não me escutou_**

**_Me bateu novamente mais dessa vez não parou_**

**_Vários socos na barriga, lá se vai a esperança_**

**_O sangue escorre no chão, perdi a minha criança_**

**_Aquele monstro que um dia prometeu me amar_**

**_Parecia incontrolável eu não pude evitar_**

Dois anos depois... Isabella estava deprimida. Percebia-se nos cabelos opacos e curtos e nos olhos verdes sem brilho. O corpo estava marcado de surras antigas.

Esperava na sala da casa pequena, Guilherme voltar. Já era madrugada e nada.

Alisou a barriga por cima do vestido, sorrindo. Estava grávida. Como estava feliz por isso. Talvez agora ele voltasse a ser o que era quando se conheceram... Provavelmente não conseguiria voltar para o colégio, mas talvez pelo menos paz ela teria. Os vizinhos lhe disseram que era inútil alimentar esperanças, mas, ela não ouviu, assim como não ouviu sua mãe.

Ele chegou, novamente embriagado e com cheiro de maconha. Respirou fundo, tomando coragem. Tentou acalmá-lo.

- Calma, Guilherme. Vou fazer algo pra você comer. – disse, paciente e carinhosa. Afastou-se rapidamente quando a mão em punho acertou a parede.

- Não quero nada, Isabella! – disse, os olhos injetados e vermelhos. Começou a quebrar tudo na sala, enquanto Isabella olhava-o, estática.

- Calma, Guilherme. – tentou, sua voz tremia de medo. Guilherme virou-se para ela, avançando, abrindo e fechando as mãos. Ergueu o punho. – Guilherme, por favor, eu estou grávida! – ele não ouviu sua declaração, começando a socar Isabella.

Diversos socos na barriga.

Isabella olhou o sangue que começou a escorrer pelo chão, o seu sangue, lágrimas correndo pelo rosto. Tinha perdido seu filho. E o monstro responsável por isso era seu amor, o pai de seu filho. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a consciência lhe abandonar.

**_Talvez se eu tivesse o denunciado_**

**_Talvez se eu tivesse o deixado de lado_**

**_Agora é tarde_**

**_Na cama do hospital_**

**_Hemorragia interna o meu estado era mal_**

**_O sonho havia acabado e os batimentos também_**

**_A esperança se foi pra todo sempre, amém!_**

Devia tê-lo denunciado, voltado pra casa, ver sua mãe. Que saudade dela... E o seu irmão Juninho, será que ele tinha abandonado a vida de traficante?

Sentia a presença das pessoas que estavam ao seu redor. Ouvia os sons dos aparelhos do hospital. O que marcava seu coração batendo ficava mais lento, cada vez mais lento. Sabia que seu estado era mal e ouvia o médico falando com as pessoas sobre ela estar com hemorragia interna.

Nunca mais veria Guilherme, seu amor. Nunca teria um filho.

Não ouviu nenhum outro som quando as vozes pararam. O som do aparelho marcando seus batimentos parou. Fechou os olhos. Não havia mais esperança.

**_Hoje meu amor implora pra eu voltar_**

**_Ajoelhado, chorando_**

**_Infelizmente não da_**

**_Agora estou feliz ele veio me visitar_**

**_É dia de finados, muito tarde pra chorar._**

Guilherme estava ajoelhado na grama, as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto moreno. Fora idiota demais. Ele mesmo tirara o que lhe era mais importante.

- Isabella, volta, por favor. Eu te amo demais. Não vivo sem você. – a voz embargada, os olhos embaçados. Infelizmente, era impossível que Isabella voltasse.

**_Hoje meu amor veio me visitar_**

**_E trouxe rosas para me alegrar_**

**_E com lágrimas pede pra eu voltar_**

**_Hoje o perfume eu não sinto mais_**

**_Meu amor já não me bate mais_**

**_Infelizmente eu descanso em paz!_**

**_Créditos_**

_Foi difícil escrever essa fic... Mas eu gostei._

_Parabéns, Carol! Embora seja um parabéns atrasado dois dias... Muita saúde pra você! E muito Tokyo Hotel também xD_

_Espero que tenha gostado dessa fic com o Máscara da Morte, apesar de trágica e dramática! xD_

_Nenhuma nota especial à fazer, há não ser que a música tem mais três estrofes que eu tirei, porque senão a fic ia perder o sentido. Qualquer coisa, é só pedir que eu passo a letra original pra vocês!_

_E aguardem atualizações de FireDoorway (pulando Aniversário de Hilda porque está sem idéias pro capítulo...)_

_Beijos_

**_Tenshi Aburame_**

**_ M_****úsica: Rosas – Atitude Feminina**


End file.
